La barbacoa del amor
by TheGreenRice
Summary: Sousuke solo quiere comer en su restaurante favorito aprovechando las ofertas de san valentín, pero la única persona dispuesta a acompañarlo es Nanase Haruka ¿Podrá sobrevivir al mundo de los descuentos? Sousuke x Haruka [Especial de San Valentín]


**Notas del autor:**

Hola a todos señores y señoras, tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo para el día de san Valentín, no estaba muy segura que ship hacer, hasta que hace unos pocos días leyendo fics me di cuenta que no hay casi fics Souharu A , sé que este fandom esta medio muerto, pero aun asi quiero que esta ship sea más reconocida :c , sin más que decir :v disfruta de la lectura

Los personajes de Free no son de mi propiedad son propiedad de Kyoto Animation y Animation DO.

 **One Shot: La barbacoa del amor.**

Año tras año, las parejitas se reúnen a tener un día juntos sin razón aparente, demostrándole a los otros que valen más que ellos y que tu vida no tiene sentido a menos que tengas a alguien a tu lado, y tú no te habías dado cuenta que te importaba hasta que ellos te demostraban la tonelada de chocolates que se regalan mutuamente, es hasta asqueroso… no voy a decir que odio este día porque realmente es una de las fechas que yo más amo, ¿La razón? Hay ofertas por montón en todas las esquinas de las calles, es como una segunda navidad, solo que no le regalaras nada a un mocoso que no se lo merece, esto es para ti mismo y tu orgullo. Amo el día de San Valentín, porque muestra el amor que me tengo a mi mismo.

-Aun no entiendo tu punto Yamazaki…

Sousuke suspiro en decepción ¿Qué podía esperar de Nanase Haruka?, el chico de reacciones lentas y que no tiene siquiera un sueño fijo.

-Nanase, Nanae, Nanase… ¿Es que te lo tengo que deletrear?- Sousuke hizo una mueca esperando que Haruka reaccionara.

-Supongo…

-Veras, Hay un restaurante de cotillas que me fascina, es uno de los mejores, pero el problema es que es demasiado caro…

-¿Quieres dinero?- Le interrumpió el moreno.

-No… Veras todos los años en san Valentín este establecimiento hace un descuento del 60%...

-Que bien… ¿Ya puedes irte de mi casa?- Sousuke le quito el juguete de delfín que siempre tiene Haruka en la bañera, para que dejara de estar en las nebulosas y le prestara más atención.

-Sé que es tu momento de belleza del día, pero créeme, no me interesa.

-No me gusta hablar mientras estoy en la bañera…- Haruka intentó recuperar a su amigo del baño sin tener éxito.

-Solo te pido que me escuches ¿es mucho pedir?

-Está bien, prosigue.

-Gracias Nanase, eres lo máximo, te mereces el mundo.- Le dijo sarcástico.

-Devuélveme mi…

-Algún día tendrás que salir al mundo sin él Nanase, el señor delfín se cansa de cuidarte las espaldas siempre, hay que madurar…- Sousuke dejo al juguete de Haruka en el otro extremo del baño para seguir con su discurso, Haruka solo lo miro de mala gana.- Pero el descuento solo se lo dan a parejas, y como ya sabes yo no tengo…

-¿Quieres que te encuentre pareja?- Sousuke algo frustrado hundió la cabeza de Haruka en la bañera, y la saco poco después.

-Queria pedirte que fingieras ser mi pareja.

-¿Por qué no se lo pides a…?

-Créeme que lo intente…

 **-Flash Back.-**

-¿Oye Rin podrías acompañarme para la oferta del restaurante que me gusta en san Valentín?

-Lo siento tengo planes…

-¿Planes? ¿Tu… con ese cabello rojo?- Sousuke empezó a reírse exageradamente, hasta ver que su amigo no le estaba gustando el chiste.- Perdón… ¿Es un hombre, cierto?

-¿Cómo lo…?

-Ay, Todos lo sabemos, no te hagas el loco.

Después de eso fui a visitar a mi próxima víctima que fue Nitori Aichiro, que aún no sé porque se me paso por la cabeza siquiera pedírselo a él.

-Oye Nitori…

-¿Si?- Preguntó nervioso.

-…Hazme la tarea…- Sousuke le entrego tres cuadernos a su subalterno.

-S-si…

Así que me fui, porque estar con Nitori era como estar con nadie importante, así que me fui con Momotaro…

-Hey Momo.

-¿S-si…?

-… Hazme la maqueta que tengo que entregar el lunes…

-Si…

 **-Fin del flash back.-**

-Eres mi última esperanza Nanase… Por favor…

-Está bien… con una condición…

-¿Cuál?

-Tengo una tarea de matemáticas que no he podido hacer…

-Bienvenido al lado oscuro Nanase.- Sousuke junto sus manos y saco su mejor risa diabólica.- Toma tu puto juguete. Vamos a ser la pareja del año.

Los días habían pasado, y Haruka había aumentado su nota de matemáticas misteriosamente durante esos días; ya era el tan deseado día de los enamorados, y supuestamente de la amistad.

A pesar de ser un día laboral común y corriente, Sousuke iba a hacer de este día inolvidable para su estómago.

-Buenos días Nanase.

-¿Qué haces aquí Yamazaki?- Haruka se estaba quitando las sabanas de encima para poder ver a su amigo mejor.

-¿No íbamos a ir a comer hoy?- Sousuke terminó de sacarle aquellas sabanas, dejándolas en el suelo.

-Son las…- Haruka reviso su celular dejándolo medio ciego por la luz para saber qué hora era.- seis de la mañana…

-Aja… ¿Y eso que tiene?

-Que tengo que ir a clases.

-Falta, eso haré yo.

-¿Qué no abrían al medio día?- Haruka finalmente se paró de la cama, acomodando las sabanas sobre su cama.

-Sí.

-Pero son las seis de la mañana.- Sousuke suspiro cansado, como que fuera demasiado obvio el plan que iban a hacer.

-Obviamente son las seis, así llegaremos a tiempo.

-¿Qué?

-Espera, espera, espera ¿Creías que el restaurante era aquí en Iwatobi?, como siempre andas en las nebulosas, ¿crees que en este pueblucho de mala muerte hay algún restaurante decente?- Sousuke se rio discretamente, para no lastimar los sentimientos de su amigo que no conocía mundo.- Es en Iwa Iwa… Obviamente; y lamentablemente ya no te puedes negar, ya entregaste tu tarea.

-¿Dónde rayos queda Iwa Iwa?

-Lo único que debes saber es que queda a un par de estaciones de aquí ¿Ok?

-Está bien iré… Solo deja que me vista.

-Ya te elegí tu ropa.- Sousuke le pasó las prendas que había agarrado antes de que el dueño de la casa despertase.- Si vas a ser mi pareja, al menos quiero que te veas bien.

-Gracias… Creo…

-Creo que pronto vendrá Tachibana, vístete en el jardín.- Sousuke no tenía nada en contra de Makoto, es solo que se quería saltar el drama de que estaba siendo una mala influencia para su hijo adoptivo, y blah, blah, blah él quería salir lo más rápido posible de ahí.

-No quiero vestirme afuera, pescare un refriado.

-Tranquilo, rezare por ti.

Sousuke empujó a Haruka hasta sacarlo de la casa, mientras le sacaba la camisa, tenían que ser prácticos.

-Rápido Nanase, vamos tarde.- Haruka empezó a temblar por el frio que hacía en la intemperie, Sousuke lo miraba con cara de "No me acordaba que eras humano y que podías sentir frio… Pero apúrate." Era la misma mirada que te dedicaba tu padre cuando querías ir al baño a mitad de viaje a pesar de que él ha ido unas siete veces ya.- Toma, te elegí la chaqueta más calentita que tenías, ahora apresúrate.

-¿Por qué no vamos más tarde?

-Así nunca llegaremos a entrar.

Haruka después de una eternidad terminó de vestirse, Sousuke lo veía más molesto de lo usual, mucho más molesto que aquella vez que le pidió que se alejara de Rin, esto realmente era muy importante para él.

De camino a la estación ninguno se dijo nada, Sousuke estaba más preocupado de llegar a tiempo que otra cosa, mientras que Haruka solo se moría del frio a pesar de tener su chaqueta más abrigadora, cosa que el mayor no tomo en cuenta hasta sentarse en el metro.

-¿Aún tienes frio?

-Si.- Le respondió tapando su nariz fría con ambas manos.

-Ten toma mis guantes.- Sousuke se sacó ambos guantes, y se las cedió a su cita, eran mucho más grandes que las manos de Haruka, lo cual los hacia más abrigadores.

-Gracias Yamazaki.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo te fue en tu tarea de matemáticas?

-Bien, subí mi nota.

-Ese Nitori, a veces parece un inútil, pero de vez en cuando puede hacer cosas buenas.- Dijo como una madre orgullosa.

-¿Quién es Nitori?

-¿No estarás celoso, verdad?- Preguntó en tono burlón, Haruka por su parte solo suspiro molesto.- él que te hizo la tarea, y supuesto amigo de Rin.

-¿Supuesto?

-Porque le lame los zapatos a Rin, creo que jamás había conocido a dos personas que tuvieran las conversaciones más falsas de mundo, Rin dice que es su amigo, pero siempre hablan de como él admira a Rin, eso no es amistad.- Sousuke se cruzó de brazo.- Yo también lo hago, pero hablo de otras cosas como robots gigantes y gatas en celo que maúllan cerca de mi casa.- Haruka se rio con ese último comentario.

-Bueno a quien le importa…

-Mientras haga bien la tarea.- Le interrumpió Sousuke.

-Exacto.- No era realmente lo que quería decir, pero sonaba mejor, además, no quería discutir con Sousuke sin razón.

-Bueno Nanase es hora de que te lo diga.

-¿Decirme que?

-Veras, hay unas cuantas leyendas en este metro; ¿Ves a la ancianita de ahí?- Sousuke señalo disimuladamente a una mujer mayor que iba con su marido en los asientos enfrente de ellos.

-Si…

-¡No la mires a los ojos!- Le grito casi en un susurro.-… Esa anciana decrepita es una leyenda.

-¿Por qué?

-Siempre en los días de rebajas sale muy inocentemente con su marido, pero cuando abren los locales se cuelan y entran entre los primeros diez al local…- Sousuke hizo una breve pausa mientras maldecía al mundo en su interior.- Y ese gordo de allá, el no mueve ni una sola célula en los días normales, pero cuando hay rebajas de comida te da un derechazo rompe hombros.- Sousuke se mordió su labio inferior y cerro muy fuerte sus ojos, en señal de lo doloroso que era.- No le digas a Rin, pero la razón de que mi hombro este así no fue por el exceso de entrenamiento… fue por enfrentarme a esa mole.

-¿Qué… es enserio?- Preguntó Haruka asustado, no podía creer que su amigo se había lastimado el hombro a causa de ese sujeto.

-Obviamente no, solo bromeaba, esa mole jamás podría conmigo… Pero ese derechazo es una leyenda, a más de uno ha sacado de la cola a trancazos, así que mucho cuidado.

-Impresionante…

-Si…- Sousuke buscó a más amenazas en el metro sin éxito… por suerte.- Solo debemos salvarnos de esos dos, y creo que nosotros somos el equipo perfecto.

Sousuke agarró la mano de Haruka que estaba siendo arropada por uno de sus guantes, transmitiéndole aquella confianza y ánimos que nadie le había brindado ni siquiera en una de sus competiciones de natación, le parecía ridículo, pero le gustaba aquella sensación.

-Bien, por ahora solo recobremos energía, ¿eres bueno corriendo?

-Me han dicho que soy lento…- Sousuke hizo una mueca, y se recostó sobre las piernas de Haruka.

-¿Qué haces?

-Recobro energía para llegar a tiempo.

Sousuke se quedó dormido como un tronco, mientras que Haruka dirigía una mirada incomoda a aquellas personas que lo veían de una manera extraña; incluso se sentó un anciano a decirle que solo podía existir la relación entre un hombre y una mujer, el cual Sousuke tuvo que espantar con un par de ladridos de perro para que se fuera.

-Gracias por fingir que tengo problemas mentales Nanase.- Dijo realmente agradecido.

-De nada…

Hasta que finalmente habían llegado a aquella tan extraña estación que le había dicho Sousuke.

-Vamos Nanase.- Sousuke se levantó lo más rápido posible y se llevó a Haruka del brazo, claro que casi se lo parte en dos. Al mismo tiempo que el menor sufría por el dolor del brazo, Sousuke disimuladamente aplicó la mínima de sus fuerzas y empujó hacia atrás al anciano que acompañaba a una de las leyenda de las ofertas; haciendo que la ancianita se regresara por él y cerraran las puertas del metro, claro que al veterano de las ofertas le dio el tiempo suficiente como para poner una cara de maldito y despedirse con la mano de ambos; pero la mejor parte, fue ver a esa mujer perder todas sus esperanzas y gritar una grosería. Sousuke había practicado eso toda la noche con una de sus almohadas, nunca creyó que le saldría tan bien.

-Una amenaza menos, Nanase, falta una.

-No creo poder con el trote.- Haruka separo su brazo de la mano de Sousuke, haciendo que Sousuke se fuera corriendo como lo había planeado anteriormente, no pasaron ni diez segundos para que Haruka lo perdiera de vista.- ¿Que estupidez acabo de hacer?- Se preguntó así mismo.

Por unos momentos pensó que la mejor solución sería devolverse a casa y pasar el resto del día en la bañera, pero por otra parte quería agradecerle a Sousuke que le hiciera bullyng a alguien menor que él para hacerle la tarea; aunque sus piernas no eran muy rápidas intentó alcanzar a su cita, y había descubierto una cosa muy importante… o era realmente lento o Sousuke muy rápido.

Ya cuando su cuerpo no pudo más se detuvo a preguntarle la dirección a una pareja de casados en uno de los locales cerca de él. Obviamente Haruka como no se sabía el nombre de lugar no le pudieron responder, pero por lo poco que sabía le dieron cuatro direcciones distintas que tenían la misma promoción.

-¿Nanase que haces todavía por aquí?- Haruka un poco agobiado por correr sin saber a dónde, le costaba responderle dicha pregunta.- Tardabas tanto que creí que me habías abandonado, ven creo que todavía podemos llegar a tiempo.

Sousuke tiró del brazo de Haruka y lo llevo hasta una gran fila de personas, la mayoría eran parejas jóvenes.

-Espero siquiera llegar a la segunda tanda.- Dijo Sousuke enojado con Haruka.

-¿Y toda esta gente?

-Están esperando a que abra el restaurante.

-Pero apenas son las ocho…

-Nanase ¿Es que acaso no has aprendido nada de la vida?- Haruka hizo una mueca.- Es obvio que no quieren perder el puesto… Espérame aquí.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Necesito orinar, deja de acosarme, _mi vida_.- Sousuke corrió hasta quien sabe dónde, dejando a Haruka solo en la fila.

Haruka no le había tomado la más mínima importancia, hasta que vio que muchas de las miradas alrededor de él se dirigían a su persona, estaba más que claro que lo veían como un novato de las ofertas, podían oler su poca experiencia… Y habían escuchado que jamás había estado en un sitio como este, eso también ayudaba.

La parejita que estaba detrás de él lo veían con cara de lastima mientras se abrazaban, y la que estaba por delante se aguantaba un poco la risa, pero la verdadera amenaza era el que estaba todavía más atrás que la primera pareja mencionada; era aquel gordo del que le había advertido Sousuke hace un rato, al parecer estaba acompañando a una chica tan enorme como él, el pequeño delfín solo los ignoro y siguió en su puesto de la fila esperando que su cita se apareciera.

-¡Oye tú!- Le gritó la pareja de la mole, al principio el prodigio de la natación no se había dado cuenta que le estaban dirigiendo la palabra.

-Disculpa, creo que te está hablando a ti.- Le dijo la joven que estaba detrás de él.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡No te cueles en la fila amigo!- Luego de estas palabras, las personas de alrededor le aplaudieron.

-¿Disculpe?

-¡Ya lo escuchaste amigo!- Le dijo la pareja de la mujer que le grito.

-No es cierto.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera defenderse ya lo estaban sacando de su puesto, él estaba haciendo resistencia, pero era demasiado para el pequeño delfín, haciendo que a los pocos minutos se encontrara demasiado lejos del sitio en el que se encontraba.

-Fórmate como los demás, sinvergüenza.- Se escuchaba en el fondo de la multitud.

-¿Qué paso?- Ya de regreso Sousuke se quedaba viendo incrédulo el nuevo lugar que ocupaba Haruka.- No me digas que te hicieron un exterminio de novatos.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es cuando eres nuevo y todos lo saben así que te sacan, justo como ahora.- Sousuke suspiro algo frustrado.- Ven, acompáñame, vamos a enseñarles quién manda.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Sabía que algo como esto podría suceder, tu solo sígueme la corriente.- Sousuke se puso al final de la fila donde supuestamente le correspondía, Haruka solo lo siguió como un perrito a su amo.

Sousuke se mantuvo a unos cuantos pasos de la parejita que estaba por delante de ellos, Haruka no entendió porque se mantenía ahí, pero igualmente se quedó detenido a su lado.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí con otra, le estas poniendo los cuernos a mi hermana?, eres un hijo de puta.- Sousuke puso una cara de enojo, Haruka estaba un poco incómodo porque no entendía la situación.

-¿De qué hablas?- Le peguntó el sujeto de enfrente, mientras casi era pulverizado por la mirada de su novia.

-¿Estas saliendo con otra?- La chica lo abofeteo con su pequeña cartera y se fue enojada.

-¡Nena, espera!, ¡hablemos, no te vayas, por lo menos hasta que nos den el descuento!- Y su novio fue tras ella.

-Uno menos.- Haruka estaba entre aterrado e impresionado, lo mejor era que el maestro de las ofertas se encargara de todo.- Debemos llegar al menos cinco puestos más delante de donde nos encontrábamos.- Seguido de eso Sousuke le dio un puñetazo muy fuerte en el estómago a su cita.- ¡Deja a mi novio en paz!- Sousuke empujó al sujeto que estaba enfrente de ellos.

-¿Qué te sucede idiota?- Le preguntó con cara de pocos amigos al sujeto que le grito.- No es mi culpa que tu novio sea una mujercita.

-Nadie habla así de mi mujercita.- Sousuke le dio un puñetazo al sujeto que había ofendido a Haruka, y lo _había agredido_ "supuestamente", dejándolo tendido en el suelo por un largo rato.

-¡No le hagan caso, ese sujeto es un imbécil!- Le animaban las personas alrededor.

-Pueden venir a nuestro puesto, que asco de gente.- Les dijo una señorita que estaba cinco puestos adelante.

-Está bien, creo que eso podría hacer que mi novio se reanime.- Sousuke fue caminando lentamente, para sacarle la lengua al sujeto que le había sacado la mierda con ese puñetazo, y para susurrarle a Haruka "Esa chica que nos dio el puesto, también es una novata."- Muchas gracias.

-Bien, estamos justamente detrás de los malditos gordos que te quitaron el puesto, ¿crees que debería arrojar un chocolate al suelo para que vayan tras el?- El moreno se quedó viendo un poco asqueado a su amigo.- solo bromeaba Nanase.

-Sé que lo decías enserio.

-Tu novio es un imbécil.- Dijo Sousuke en tono burlón.

Sousuke se quedó un rato largo callado, como si estuviese a punto de hacer algo de vida o muerte, a Haruka no le gustaba para nada esa sensación, él no quería ser golpeado nuevamente, quería que su estómago estuviese a salvo. En esos pocos segundos mientras su mente no estaba en su cuerpo Sousuke decidió actuar.

-Debimos habernos quedado en la comida china, ahí el descuento era del 70% ¿Por qué te empeñas siempre en comer en este lugar?, me tiene enfermo el sabor, el cocinero es primo de una amiga, ya te lo dije, ese sujeto apesta a pies todo el día.- Haruka seguía pensando que su estómago le dolía un poco, pero lo importante no era que lo escuchase él, sino los otros dos de enfrente. Y funciono, no pasaron ni diez segundos cuando se fue la pareja más peligrosa.-Creo que nuevamente estamos en donde iniciamos.

-¿Ah?

-Como siempre en las nubes.

-¿Qué paso?

-Les tire un chocolate y se fueron.

Sousuke iba a seguir con sus malvados planes para adelantarse en la fila, pero Haruka lo detuvo, más por el dolor que estaba sintiendo en el estómago que por otra cosa.

-¿Quieres ir al baño?

-Me duele por el puñetazo que me diste.

-Lo siento, pero era necesario, puedes recostarte sobre mi si quieres, eso engañara a los demás y los hará creer que somos pareja de verdad.

-Me vale.- Haruka se recostó en parte del cuerpo de Sousuke, era tan grande que ni siquiera era tan cómodo.

Paso el rato, ninguno de los dos se quiso decir nada, Haruka seguía impactado por la gente que no paraba de llegar, incluso la pareja de gordos que estaba delante de ellos regreso, y Sousuke se burló de eso, que día tan romántico, pasarla con tu pareja en una fila.

Ya finalmente eran las doce, la hora en que abren todos los restaurantes, Haruka se encontraba medio dormido encima de Sousuke, pero se despertó al ver que este dio unos pasos adelante, y como si Dios estuviese de su parte fueron los últimos en entrar del lote.

-¿Tuviste lindos sueños?

-Me duele la cabeza.- Dijo mientras frotaba sus manos contra sus ojos.

-O es la cabeza o el estómago, decídete

-Buen día, ¿ya saben lo que van a pedir? –

-Si, por favor nos trae dos raciones de costillas, con papas francesa, dos extras de pan y dos refrescos de cola por favor.- Haruka cerro su menú al ver que ni siquiera tuvo el derecho de elegir.- Te va a encantar tesoro.

¿Nunca te ha pasado que piensas que un día va a ser más emocionante de lo que esperabas porque harías cosas que tú nunca hubieras planeado hacer, pero aún así no sentiste ninguna emoción fuerte?, eso mismo le paso a Haruka, mientras degustaba de su deliciosa comida, Sousuke no le dijo nada, era como un día común y corriente entre ellos dos, era mejor así, si hubiese sido demasiado emocionante nunca volvería a repetirse un día así, principalmente porque Sousuke nunca lo volvería invitar a algo.

-¡Felicitaciones!

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Sousuke mientras tenía la mitad de su cara llena de salsa BBQ.

-Clasificaron como la pareja más compatible de hoy, si se dan un beso para demostrarnos su amor ganaran esta torta de brownie gratis.

Sousuke no dudo ni un segundo en besar aquella pulcra boca de Haruka, la palabra "gratis" lo tenía loco, por su parte el más bajo solo se quedó impactado por el momento, y todavía más por manchar su boca que recién había limpiado con una servilleta.

-Enhorabuena aquí tienen.- La señorita coloco aquella tan enorme y apetitosa torta de brownie sobre la mesa y se fue a seguir su trabajo.

-¿No es genial Nanase?, torta gratis. ¿Qué pasa? sigue comiendo.

 **-Mientras tanto en la gerencia.-**

-Estoy tan feliz por él, se veía que su novio no le prestaba la más mínima atención. _Qué triste pareja._

-Por eso me encanta el día de san Valentín, es cuando estamos a punto de renovar los precios y ayudamos a parejas que no van bien en su relación… ¿Qué haces aquí? limpia el baño.

-Sí, jefe.

Ahora si había sido un día muy distinto a los demás, nunca antes había besado a alguien en los labios, mucho menos a un sujeto con salsa BBQ en la boca, definitivamente ahora podía sentir los latidos acelerarse, o era porque era el día de los enamorados, o porque realmente fue una emoción fuerte. Definitivamente este era un día que no quisiera repetir jamás en su vida.

-Y me gane este delicioso brownie.- Dijo victorioso Sousuke, mientras presumía su ganancia en frente de su amigo Rin Matsuoka, y sus otros supuestos amigos.

-¿Besaste a Haru?- Preguntó Rin incrédulo.

-¿Te quedaste en esa parte?, después me dieron este delicioso brownie, Nanase si es buena gente, me permitió quedarme con todo el trozo.

-Yamazaki eres lo máximo.- Decían sus compañeros de más bajo curso.

-Gracias, lo sé, sigan escribiendo tengo que entregar esa tarea el viernes.

-¡Sí!- Dijeron unísonos.

 **-Fin.-**

Nuevamente feliz San Valentín xD, sé que me quedo medio chueco pero fue por la falta de tiempo :v aun así espero que les haya gustado, recuerden comentarme y compartir su opinión, y ya saben… LOS AMO :DD

Publicidad barata: Si estás muy aburrido leyendo fics de otros fandoms, visita mi perfil para leer cosas de este fandom… :V porque souharu es lo de hoy... bueno lo de antier :v pero sigue siendo nuevo.


End file.
